


John's Birthday

by Jirakip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirakip/pseuds/Jirakip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's birthday and he goes to the pub with Lestrade and Sherlock. Truth or dare ensues. </p><p>Slash! Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Birthday

Sherlock rarely went out to the pub for drinks. Mostly because alcohol is a grater against the brilliant cheese that is his brain. But, on this particular night, John had aged by one more year, so obviously he would insist on it. He said that Lestrade would be there (not that Shelock would care, obviously) and not to worry - Anderson, Donnovan, nor Mycroft weren't going to be joining them. 

So, here he was. Sitting miserably in the pub with the two closest things to his 'friends'. He had been dragged into the taxi and it had been decided for him what he should drink. The trio had gotten the beers and shared a booth in the back of the restaurant, but not out of sight. Greg and John had been on their fourth or fifth drink but Sherlock had barely finished his own first. Greg and John had been fairly intoxicated but, obviously, the detective was still quite sober.  
"...How about we play a game, birthday boy?" Lestrade inquired.  
"Uh, sure. What kind of game are you thinking of..? We're in a pub so we can't play football." John was confused. What did he expect? Footsies? Tic tac toe? Or a proper drinking game?  
"Hah!" Greg laughed obnoxiously, showing his decreased state of sobriety. "So damn unsuspecting, aren't you, John? Truth or dare! We might as well, haven't heard a squeak from Sherlock all night. We could get some secrets outta him, eh?"  
"I'm in for it, mate. Sherlock?"  
Sherlock was deep in thought about this game. Upsides - he could manipulate these drunkards and use it for blackmail. Downsides - He'll end up getting pushed into the corner when asked "What goes on in that head of yours?"  
"I'll join - on one condition, though." Sherlock paused and waited for a response.  
"Hm? Well, out with it!" Lestrade got impatient and bursted. (AN- My PC, for any reason, recognises 'bursted' as 'buttsex'. Hmmm.)  
"You mustn't abuse that power. Don't ask we weird questions like, ' how might one acquire such a mind?' or, 'how do your feelings work?'"  
"Ah, I'm drunk, mate! I could care less if you have a lack of the happy chemicals." Lestrade sat back in his chair and began explaining the rules to truth or dare.  
"So first, I'll ask John a truth or a dare, then he to Sherlock, then Sherlock to me. Maybe halfway we could go counter clockwise to mix it up a bit."  
They'd agreed on the terms and began. It began as a regular game, with questions like 'what was your worst experience,' or what ever. Then, Lestrade asked Watson this and it took a turn.  
"John, I have a dare! See that waitress there?" He pointed to an older woman tending to a couple with a small child. "Go ask her number. Maybe even ring her up later? If you haven't retreated from the dating scene yet."  
"I accept, Lestrade." He stamped up and said something inaudible, as this is a pub at night, and the waitress responded. This was a rejection, as his back slumped comically and and sulked away.  
Lestrade had collapsed in his side of the booth in giggles while Sherlock had mumbled something like "knew it."  
"She's married and apparently she's out of my league. Wow." He turned to Sherlock and said, " Well, truth. Because we've gotten onto the topic, have you lost your 'v-card' yet, Sherlock? You don't quite seem like a promiscuous individual, if you don't mind me saying."  
"That's because I'm not. And no, I have not lost my virginity and, based upon my current state of sobriety and relationship status, I don't plan on it."  
"It's obvious, John, that Sherlock of all people hasn't shagged anyone yet. You just wasted your question."  
"Well, I don't know. It could be some dark, traumatising secret that Sherlock was raped as a child or something."  
"Good point, that. Your turn, Sherlock."  
"Okay, Lestrade, I've seen you eyeing Molly. When are you going to ring her up for a date?" Sherlock smirked when when he'd blushed and said, "W-what do you mean?"  
'Obviously a lie,' Sherlock deduced. ' Stuttering, blushing, rubbing his nose, augh! Why do you make it so eas-' He jumped as he felt a warm padded hand splayed across the base of his back and promptly swatted it away. He looked up at the owner of the hand - John - and said, "What're you doing, John?"  
"Haven't you heard? Lestrade has asked me to kiss you for 30 seconds. I don't plan on losing, Sherlock."  
"O-okay then... What kind of kiss?"  
"Any kiss, as long as its on the mouth and I'd get extra points - if there were any - for using my tongue. I'm not against it."  
"Whaaat?" Sherlock had drawn out his 'a' and came off quite sassy. "But you said you weren't gay!"  
" B-but this is a dare! I'm.. not gay."  
"Fine. But I won't enjoy it."  
"You'll have to use your tongue, too, if we're to-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Lets get it over with."  
John leaned over and captured Sherlock's lips. Shyly, Sherlock opened his mouth to the intruding muscle and within no time his mouth was stuffed with the saliva of his friend. Sherlock wondered, vaguely because he couldn't focus like this, 'Is John enjoying this as much as I am?'  
When they pulled away John said, "how long?"  
"37seconds, mate. Bit longer but I don't mind."  
"I-I-I..." Sherlock took a deep breath to composed himself and continued, "I need to use the lavatory, excuse me!"  
He rushed off to the bathroom quickly, just like one would if they were late for work.  
"Must be his time of the month, eh, John? That, or he's just sour that you took his first kiss."  
"I don't know, Greg. I think he's scared, or hurt, or... whatever the equivalent is in his head. I'll go check on him."

——————

Meanwhile, Sherlock had been catching his breath in a stall of the men's lavatory. Sitting slouched over on the seat of the toilet, he'd sucked on his teeth and tasted John on his tongue - salty, thick, beer, smoky (making it awfully tempting to ask one of the other men in they had a smoke) and something more intimate and unidentifiable, a taste only John can produce. He'd fancied John for a while, but hadn't, in fact, planned on acting upon it. But, subconsciously, it was always there. But now he feels like crying because he doesn't understand these feelings - hadn't he deleted these?  
He'd become mildly erect at the kiss and, although he'd relaxed a bit, it would be embarrassing if anyone had caught him like this. He'd decided he should masturbate but stay quiet - plenty of people have come and went from the lavatory. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and pushed it down along with his pants and stroked himself. When he about to come, he'd heard the door open and someone walked in.  
"Sherlock?"  
He'd jumped and tersely pulled his hands away, however much unbearable it was. He pulled his trousers and pants up and spoke to John.  
"Uh, hi, John..."  
"Oh, thank god, you're still here! I thought you'd hail a cab back home. Sorry about kissing you. I didn't think you'd... mind so much."  
"No, no, no. I'm fine. Don't apologise."  
"Oh, okay. What've you been doing here?"  
"N-nothing, really. Just thinking."  
"Well, you're gonna do that, aren't you, with that mind of yours? Heh, don't leave us waiting, friend."  
"I'm coming."  
Sherlock stepped out of the bathroom with John and walked back to the booth. Lestrade was asking for another round of beers.  
"What was wrong with him, John?"  
"I don't know. He said he was thinking."  
Later, Lestrade and Sherlock and John split up. The cab ride home for Sherlock and John had been quite silent.  
When they entered the flat, Sherlock stripped off his coat and scarf and flopped onto the couch.  
"Y'know, I really am sorry if I startled you. I didn't know how you'd react and to be honest, I was and still am kinda drunk and knackered." He'd waited for a response, and, upon not getting one, said, "Sherlock? You asleep? Dead? Are you okay?" No response. Sigh. John sat down in the recliner that he likes so much and rested his eyes. 'He must be asleep. No case so there's no reason for him to stay awake. It's about time I joined him, isn't it?'  
"...Aren't you going to make it up to me?"  
Johns heart jumped across the room and stuttered, "S-sure! What do you want?"  
"Uhm..." Sherlock turned his face into the pillow and mumbled, "mphmmm..."  
"What? Sherlock, if you want to speak, don't mumble."  
"I - I'd like it if you would... kiss me again."  
"What!? Why would I kiss you to make up for me kissing you?"  
"You don't have to if you don't want to... I liked it, so... I was just... confused."  
"Okay, friend. Come here."  
Sherlock moved off the couch and shyly straddled Johns lap. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the left, the same direction as John did, and they bumped noses. They would have laughed if this situation wasn't so serious.  
When John's tongue entered his mouth, he was brought back to bliss and his member hardened. His eyes glossed and his hands subconsciously flew to the sides of Johns face, grasping his blonde hair and savouring his spit, as if it was the only piece of the most delicious food in the world.  
When they pulled away, they were both gasping and Sherlock snuggled into Johns neck.  
"No sentiment, my ass." He laughed.  
"Hmmm." Sherlock blushed, but John couldn't see it anyway.  
"So. Does this mean you had a crush on me?"  
"I wouldn't say that. More like an obsession with you."  
"Why me, though?"  
"Because you understand me."  
"Lestrade understands you, sort of."  
"Yeah, but he's a git."  
"Well then. What'll happen now?"  
"We can go back to normal if you want, Mr 'I'm seriously not gay.'"  
"No, I'm not gay. There's a difference if its a  
high functioning sociopath."  
Sherlock said no more and fell asleep in John's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading u v u 
> 
> I'm not a very good author but I appreciate that you've taken some time to read this. Writing isn't really my department, I just love doing it.  
> Have a nice day, sweethearts!


End file.
